Pocztówki
by Indileen
Summary: Zmartwychwstając, Sherlock przywozi wspomnienia w pudełku z pocztówkami. Czy to wystarczy, żeby odzyskać zaufanie Johna?
1. Chapter 1

**Pocztówki**

Po takim okresie otępienia jedyne co mogło go zaskoczyć to trup siedzący w salonie. Postarał się, musiał mu to przyznać.

Rzeczony trup został pochowany na londyńskim cmentarzu osiemnaście miesięcy temu i od tego czasu powinien raczej ostygnąć. Tymczasem widmo w ciemnofioletowej koszuli siedzi nieruchomo, wpatrując się w zasypane śniegiem okno i pije herbatę z jego własnej filiżanki, jedynej, jaką posiada.

Nie tak. Nie teraz. Już nie.

Wysoki mężczyzna odzywa się w tej samej chwili, kiedy John jest niemal pewien, że oszalał.

- Nie masz w domu cukru. – Mówiąc to, nie odwraca wzroku od okna, jak gdyby płatki śniegu wirujące w powietrzu były najbardziej interesującą rzeczą w całym wszechświecie. Cóż, może i są. Każdy z nich cechuje się niepowtarzalną strukturą, oryginalność nie do podrobienia, dawno zmarły detektyw-konsultant miałby coś o tym do powiedzenia.

Jedyne, co udaje się powiedzieć Johnowi, to:

- Ty nie żyjesz. – Uświadamia sobie, że nie może się poruszyć, jakby zamarzł po spacerze, nogi i ręce ma tak samo lodowate i sztywne. Kiepskie ogrzewanie czy szok – nawet jako lekarz nie umie wystawić diagnozy. Na próbę porusza palcami lewej dłoni. W porządku.

Nic nie jest w porządku.

- Pogłoski o mojej śmierci… były przesadzone.

- Widziałem ciało. Pochowałem cię. Nawet opłakałem, bo nie było nikogo, kto by to zrobił. Odwiedzałem twój grób każdego pieprzonego tygodnia.

- Na początku nawet codziennie, o ile dobrze pamiętam.

Pierwszy siniec na bladym policzku jest jak przebudzenie; skóra Sherlocka jest zaskakująco ciepła, chociaż kiedy jęczy, z jego ust wylatuje obłoczek pary. John nie przestaje – suche, rytmiczne, wyważone uderzenia, kość bije o kość, za każdy koszmar nie będący Afganistanem, za krzyk, za samotność, za gniew i za ból. Wreszcie ma dość; Sherlock opiera się o ścianę obłażącą z farby i wierzchem dłoni rozmazuje krew w kąciku wargi.

- Musiałem powiedzieć coś nie tak…

- Świetna dedukcja – warczy John, z nową energią rzucając się do przodu. Cios w splot słoneczny, kolejne stęknięcie, genialny detektyw osuwa się na podłogę, wciąż unikając jego wzroku. Gwoli ścisłości, oczy ma zamknięte, dyszy ciężko i John mimo woli powstrzymuje się od dalszych uderzeń, chociaż czy można zabić ducha?

To jeszcze nie koniec, myśli John z wściekłością, chwytając za kołnierz fioletowej koszuli, znajomy materiał rwie się z łatwością, zostając mu w rozedrganych dłoniach.

- Chcę, żebyś na mnie popatrzył.

Cisza. Sherlock uparcie wpatruje się w kąt pokoju, jak dzieciak nie chcący przyznać się do winy.

- Spójrz na mnie, słyszysz? Chcę, żebyś popatrzył mi w oczy i powiedział, że to wszystko – te osiemnaście miesięcy, ta śmierć, ten upadek, że to wszystko było kłamstwem.

Sherlock przygryza wargę na znak, że usłyszał, ale nie zamierza odpowiadać.

- Pieprz się – John wypuszcza Sherlocka z taką siłą, że ciemna głowa uderza w ścianę jeszcze raz. I wychodzi, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Wraca sześć godzin później, dłoń, choć skostniała z zimna, ciągle pulsuje bólem. Wyszedł z wprawy, kiedyś miał więcej siły, myśli bez sensu. Londyn płonie milionem świateł; przysłowiowe miasto, które nigdy nie zasypia. Po tej stronie Tamizy jest ciemno, John tęskni za rozjarzonym piętrem Baker Street, przekręcając klucz w drzwiach. Wchodząc do ciasnej kawalerki wie, że widmo nie odeszło. Błyski przejeżdżających samochodów oświetlają profil Sherlocka; skóra blada jak papier i granatowa od sińców i dwa rozcięcia – jedno w kąciku ust, a drugie na czole. John przeklina dzień, kiedy złożył przysięgę Hipokratesa.

- Chodź tu – warczy, trzaskając drzwiczkami szafek. Jodyna, ciepła woda, czysty ręcznik. Sherlock zbliża się niepewnie, nieufny jak zbłąkany pies. Wydaje się wyższy, niż go zapamiętał, a pani Hudson załamałaby ręce nad tym, jak wychudł, stara fioletowa koszula wisi na nim, zamiast przylegać ściśle do ciała.

- John... – zaczyna Sherlock i krzywi się, kiedy przeciera mu twarz ciepłą wodą.

- Zamknij się i stój spokojnie. Potrafisz? – _Jezu, ile tego jest_, myśli z wyrzutami sumienia, natychmiast tłumiąc je w zalążku. Nie potrafi współczuć. Nie jemu.

- John, posłuchaj… - odwraca się w stronę zlewu, kryjąc twarz, nie dość umiejętnie, by tego nie zauważył. Cholera jasna.

_Chyba mu coś złamałem, to niemożliwe, żeby zwykłe stłuczenia wyglądały tak źle._

- Przytrzymaj tu – mówi sucho, wręczając mu nasączony ręcznik. – I siadaj. Mamy do pogadania, choć tak naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, co powiesz.

- Jestem ci winien przeprosiny – syczy w końcu Sherlock, jodyna drąży rany. John tłucze swój ulubiony kubek, z impetem ciskając nim o podłogę.

- Mam gdzieś twoje przeprosiny. Przepraszaj mnie tysiąc razy, to i tak nic nie zmieni. Osiemnaście miesięcy, Sherlock. Pieprzone osiemnaście miesięcy, które nieprędko zapomnę. Nie wiem, co robiłeś przez ten czas…

- Wyjaśnię ci…

- …ale na pewno bawiłeś się lepiej, niż ja. Musiałem wznowić terapię.

- Wiem.

Nie pyta skąd.

- Znów zacząłem kuleć. Ludzie na ulicach wytykali mnie palcami jako kumpla tego świra, który nakręcał zbrodnie pod fałszywym nazwiskiem, a potem zdecydował się skoczyć z dachu szpitala.

Sherlock milczy, składając mokry ręcznik i krzywiąc się nieznacznie, John nie wie – z bólu czy z niechęci. Pochyla głowę, ogień w kominku wydobywa z ciemności szopę ciemnych loków i uparcie zaciśnięte usta. Jakaś rezygnacja – dawny Sherlock nigdy się nie poddawał – sprawia, że John chce go przygarnąć do siebie i pocieszyć.

- Odezwij się, do cholery.

- Chciałem wrócić. Ale nie mogłem. Nie mogłem zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwa, więc musiałem odejść – mówi Sherlock po długiej, długiej chwili i John wie, że to najlepsze, co mógł dostać.


	2. Chapter 2

Pierwsza, jaką znajduje, jest z Rosji – bajkowe, kręcone jak lody z automatu dachy cerkwi, wyjęte z obcego, białego świata. John zauważa ją, potykając się o krzywą stertę książek, leżących na podłodze, klnąc pod nosem i rozcierając bolącą kostkę. Przygnieciony, zagięty róg, brzeg trochę zmoczony od wilgotnego powietrza Londynu. Tekturowe wieko pudełka jest przywalone trzema słownikami – niemieckim, bułgarskim i tureckim. Musi się postarać, żeby pocztówce nic się nie stało, a Sherlock, dyrygujący ekipą od przeprowadzek z pasją dyktatora – obecną tylko dlatego, że zamówił ich Mycroft – niczego nie zauważył. Na odwrocie widoczka skreślone jest tylko kilka słów i data.

_Kiedy wracam._ _Nie wytrzymuję. Nuda._

Brak adresata, brak znaczka, tylko znajoma kaligrafia Sherlocka i wybujały, kolorowy pałac wtopiony w tło szarego nieba. Data dopisana w rogu, niedbale, ołówkiem. Dziwne. John przymruża oczy w zamyśleniu i coś w jego mózgu wskakuje z kliknięciem na właściwe miejsce.

Dwa tygodnie po zniknięciu… po upadku… po odejściu Sherlocka.

Gdzie wtedy był John? Nie może sobie przypomnieć, pierwszy miesiąc zatarł się w jego pamięci poza kilkoma nieruchomymi wspomnieniami zastygłymi raz na zawsze. Mycroft oparty o futrynę szpitalnego pokoju, Gary Russell, jego znajomy ze studiów szpikujący go lekami na sen, pani Hudson chodząca pod drzwiami na palcach, żeby tylko go nie obudzić. Niepotrzebnie; na początku i tak wszystko sprowadzało się do ciszy; nieznośnej, całkowitej, kłującej w uszy ciszy. Dopiero Sarah wypełniła tę przestrzeń, mówiąc mu, że się zmienił i że teraz spotyka się z Henrym, onkologiem i że bardzo jej przykro. Brzęk latających talerzy brzmiał wtedy jak najpiękniejsza symfonia.

A Sherlock cały czas tkwił w Rosji. No, no. Ładna historia.

- Co robisz? – słyszy na plecami Sherlocka zaglądającego mu przez ramię, w ataku paniki wciska pocztówkę pod kurtkę i zakłada ręce na piersi w obronnym geście.

John chce zapytać: _jak tam jest_, a może raczej _jak tam było, _na drugim krańcu świata, tak daleko stąd, zostawiłeś mnie samego, ty… milion określeń przychodzi mu do głowy, ale ostatecznie i tak zwycięża _ty socjopato_. Kiedy wraca na ziemię, okazuje się, że Sherlock się uśmiecha. Idiota.

- Prawie jak w domu – mówi zamiast tego wszystkiego co siedzi mu w głowie, bez sensu, reflektuje się, przecież _są_ w domu, kiedy zadzwonił do pani Hudson że wracają, jej lokatorzy dostali natychmiastowe wypowiedzenie i tylko jego szybka interwencja uratowała grupkę polskich studentów od wylądowania na ulicy.

Sherlock przekłada książki w to samo miejsce, w którym leżały przedtem. Na jego ustach wciąż błąka się uśmieszek i John czuje rozdrażnienie.

- Przed chwilą się o nie potknąłem. Słyszysz mnie? Sherlock!

Sherlock zastyga w pół gestu jak groteskowy żywy posąg i niepewnie rzuca stos książek na fotel.

- Przepraszam. Teraz dobrze?

- Powiedz mi, proszę: co my robimy?

Sherlock wygląda na zdezorientowanego i niepewnego. John natychmiast żałuje tego pytania; chce machnąć ręką i się uśmiechnąć, obracając to w żart. Nie potrafi.

- A jak to wygląda? Wracamy do siebie.

- Nie mamy po dziesięć lat, Sherlock! Nie bawimy się w dom, to wszystko jest prawdziwe, ty i ja, pościgi i ucieczki i Moriarty i milion jego znajomych, o których jeszcze nie wiemy! Nie można ot tak wycofać się, nie możesz udawać, że jesteś nieśmiertelny, bo jak znam życie, to ja będę cię szył po następnej akcji! I nie mamy do czego wracać, bo nie ma żadnych _nas_!

Sherlock mruga powoli.

- Chodziło mi o Baker Street, John.

Idiota, idiota, _idiota_, myśli znów John. Tym razem o sobie.

I znów ta przeklęta cisza.

- Po prostu – nigdzie nie znikaj. Przynajmniej dopóki nie wrócę.

Twarz Sherlocka zmienia się w jednej chwili – rysy twardnieją, skóra na policzkach napina się niebezpiecznie, niemal przedziurawiona przez kości. John chciałby wiedzieć, co to znaczy.

- Wychodzisz?

- Muszę załatwić sprawę z mieszkaniem.

- Rozumiem – mówi Sherlock, kiwając czarną głową i John widzi, że nie rozumie nic, nie tak naprawdę i _czy Sherlock boi się, że ja zniknę? Naprawdę? _

- Niedługo wrócę, obiecuję – mówi jednak, zgodnie ze swoim instynktem. Dopiero to _obiecuję_ sprawia, że twarz Sherlocka z śnieżnobiałej staje się zwyczajnie kremowa, a oczy nareszcie nie są tak przeraźliwie puste.


	3. Chapter 3

Ostatnia noc spędzona z dala od Baker Street ciągnie się w nieskończoność. John klekocze klawiaturą laptopa, ale słowa w blogowym okienku zupełnie się nie kleją. Zrezygnowany, zamiast pisać, otwiera szeroko okno. Wiatr wdziera się do środka, zimno przypomina mu, że to nie sen.

Sherlock wrócił.

John chce użyć swoich sprawdzonych sposobów, żeby wiedzieć na pewno. Szczypanie, okładanie się pięściami, aż ciało stanie się spuchnięte i sine, chirurgiczny skalpel cichcem schowany do lekarskiej torby, chłodna lufa szczękająca o zęby, czekająca na wystrzał. Stare sztuczki sprzed roku, które pomagały mu nie zapomnieć, że wciąż żyje; gniew, ból i strach, tylko na tyle było go wtedy stać. Greg wpadł po raz pierwszy do jego nowego mieszkania, kiedy John kiwał się na łóżku z rewolwerem w gardle i całkowitą obojętnością w oczach. Sekundy później John został zapoznany z tą stroną inspektora Lestrade'a, o której nie przypuszczał, że może istnieć i przesiedział całe sześć godzin w areszcie nim zgłosił się po niego Mycroft.

Kto miał być adresatem tej cholernej pocztówki?

John wyciąga spod kurtki rosyjską widokówkę. Przesiąkła jego wodą kolońską, pismo Sherlocka, rozmazany ołówek jest nieco mniej widoczne. Jon nigdy nie był pierwszy w zagadkach, nie kiedy w pobliżu stał Sherlock. Ale teraz Sherlock śpi na Baker Street – błąd, uśmiecha się John pod nosem, Sherlock nie śpi nigdy – więc musi poradzić sobie sam.

Czy to możliwe, żeby Mycroft wiedział o wszystkim? Bo to do niego jest skierowane sześć słów. Dwa niemal-pytania. Sherlock nie używał znaków zapytania, jakby się bał, że od tego zarazi się wątpliwościami zwyczajnych ludzi. Ale to wystarczy do wysnucia wniosku:

Siedząc w Rosji, Sherlock nie myślał o Johnie. To takie proste.

Kiedy o tym myśli, boli go serce. To nie pasuje, to jakby przypuszczać, _że John_ _czuje do Sherlocka coś więcej niż w rzeczywistości_, co oczywiście jest absurdalne, mimo tego, co wmawia sobie cały świat. Serce Johna daje o sobie znać od chwili kiedy miał na sobie kamizelkę z ładunków wybuchowych. Sherlock – znów Sherlock, cały czas Sherlock! – zdarł z niego mieszankę trotylu i nitrogliceryny i – John wstydzi się tego do teraz, chociaż wstyd przyszedł dopiero po odejściu Moriarty'ego – ciało go zawiodło.

_To… co zrobiłeś… było… dobre, wiesz? _słowa Sherlocka odbijają się od szyb i wracają do Johna z nową ostrością. Trzęsący się od adrenaliny John i zakłopotany Sherlock. Błękit wody i smród chloru i kłucie w klatce piersiowej. Wtedy po raz pierwszy, potem coraz częściej.

Jak teraz. _Czemu_, myśli John i zamyka okno.

John oddaje klucze właścicielce mieszkania i jadąc na Baker Street od niepamiętnych czasów kupuje kawę. Dopiero kiedy staje pod znajomą kamienicą, zdaje sobie sprawę, że obie są bez cukru.

Nie musi pukać. Drzwi otwierają się same, a Sherlock w przejściu wygląda niewiele lepiej niż tuż po powrocie. Widząc Johna, wzdycha.

- To ty.

- Czy ty cokolwiek spałeś? – pyta John, ma nadzieję, że wygląda na mniej zmartwionego niż w rzeczywistości, Sherlock patrzy na niego bez słowa, zanim pokręci przecząco głową.

- Okropnie wyglądasz.

- Mycroft mi powiedział.

John zagryza zęby, przechodząc do pokoju. _Szlag_.

- O czym? – pyta czujnie, wyciągając przed siebie jeden papierowy kubek, Sherlock nie spuszcza wzroku z Johna jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, próbuje odstawić kawę na stolik, nie trafia. W całym pokoju unosi się zapach palonych ziaren. Sherlock ma w oczach zimną furię, a usta rozciągnięte nienaturalnie szeroko.

- Nie wiedziałem. Powinienem wiedzieć.

- O czym? – pyta John, opanowując drżenie rąk i modląc się o spokój.

- Wiedziałem, że zerwałeś z Sarah.

- To ona ze mną zerwała – poprawia John, uśmiechając się gorzko.

- Wiedziałem o twoim pobycie w szpitalu, wiem, jakie leki miałeś przepisywane każdego tygodnia, śledziłem każdą zmianę…

- Zamknij się, Sherlock.

- Wiem, że twoja siostra wróciła na odwyk tylko po to, żeby się tobą opiekować…

- Sherlock!

- Wiem o twoich halucynacjach…

- SHERLOCK!

- Nie powiedzieli, że chciałeś się zabić.

John ściska kubek z kawą tak mocno, że styropianowe denko odskakuje, a wrzątek parzy mu palce. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymuje się, żeby nie cisnąć nim w dupka przed sobą. Sherlock wyrywa go z rąk Johna, ciskając w kierunku kuchni. _Zupełnie jak kamizelkę_, przebiega przez głowę Johna, nim blade dłonie skrzypka badają oparzenia.

- Nie rozumiesz – syczy wściekły detektyw i każe mu wracać. To dobrze, bo John jest bardzo daleko stąd.

- Nie – warczy John i chowa ręce za siebie. Sherlock mocniej zaciska zęby, dosłownie na ułamek sekundy, nim cofa się w kałużę stygnącej kawy. John patrzy na niego wyzywająco.

- Boisz się mnie – mówi Sherlock; to nie pytanie ani stwierdzenie, tylko coś pomiędzy. John otwiera usta, a Sherlock zamiera w oczekiwaniu.

- Możesz mi przynieść bandaże? Trochę piecze – pyta, głos ma chrypliwy jakby dopiero co wypłynął na powierzchnię. Sherlock kiwa głową. Tak po prostu.

Dwadzieścia minut później, kończąc sprzątanie, John znajduje kolejną pocztówkę między poduszkami kanapy.


	4. Chapter 4

Gdzieś niedaleko eksploduje jeep. Nie widzi go, ale jest pewien. Tego rodzaju huku się nie zapomina. Odwraca się, wspominając sylwetki zwęglone jak polana w domowym kominku, ciało powoli odchodzące płatami od kości i przełyka ślinę, powstrzymując mdłości.

Na Saharze pada śnieg. Drobne, białe płatki wirują w powietrzu, zasypując mu oczy. Ciepły wiatr – śnieg i gorące powietrze, jakie to dziwne – potrafi zamienić pustynię w cmentarz.

W strzaskanym nagrobku brakuje paru znaków. To nie stanowi żadnego problemu – mógłby odtworzyć to miejsce z pamięci, krzywizny marmuru i złote wgłębienia odbijające słońce tak, że aż łzawią oczy, chociaż oczy łzawią też przy pochmurnym niebie. Zna na pamięć wymiary kamienia nagrobnego, wysoki na dwie stopy, przyjemnie chłodny w lecie, kiedy można oprzeć się o niego plecami i czytać, jeśli mózg pracuje na wystarczająco wysokich obrotach, żeby zrozumieć ciąg liter. Wyciąga rękę, żeby pogłaskać płytę, tak jak głaszcze się kogoś znajomego, kota albo psa albo przyjaciela.

Traci grunt pod nogami i wpada do dziury, która okazuje się otwartym grobem.

Sherlock czeka na niego, pachnie wilgotną ziemią i trawą, jest zimny, uśmiecha się do niego połową twarzy, zęby i dziąsła ukryte pod białawą skórą klekoczą w parodii śmiechu. Dookoła nich fruwa coś, co w pierwszej chwili można wziąć za świetliki, ale to nie świetliki, to żar z papierosów, to gorący popiół, pali, parzy, wytrawia, boli. Sherlock jest przy nim, obejmuje go długimi ramionami, lodowatymi palcami, szepcze do ucha ziemistym oddechem –

- Zostań ze mną. Zostaniesz?

John otwiera oczy i krzyczy, krzyczy, ale sen się nie kończy, bo nad sobą widzi twarz Sherlocka, zatroskaną i pomarańczową w świetle latarni. W pierwszym naturalnym odruchu ramię Johna wystrzeliwuje przed siebie i wali na odlew.

Sherlock zwija się na podłodze z bólu. John mruga, wciąż zdezorientowany.

- Długo… zamierzasz mnie jeszcze bić…? – pyta Sherlock, trzymając się za policzek.

John dziękuje znanym sobie bóstwom za ciemności.

- Przepraszam… Przepraszam… - jąka, głos brzmi obco w jego ustach, gardło ma bolące i suche. Sherlock nie rusza się z podłogi, patrząc na niego badawczo.

- Przepraszam – mówi nieco pewniej John i odwraca wzrok. Wciąż czuje na sobie spojrzenie Sherlocka.

- Złe sny. – To nie pytanie.

- Tak.

- Afganistan?

John kręci głową.

- Coś gorszego.

- To znaczy? – głos Sherlocka wibruje, zaintrygowany.

John nigdy nie przypuszczał, że cisza może być taka ciężka. Uspokaja oddech, zaciska zęby.

- Ty.

Pauza. Szokująco głośny szept:

- Ja?

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – John szarpie głową w bok, zirytowany, pole widzenia ma ograniczone, nie tylko przez mrok.

- Ja chcę. – Sherlock wykazuje prawdziwe, żywe zainteresowanie. _A czego się spodziewałeś?_

- Nie ma o czym – warczy John w przestrzeń przed sobą. Nie patrz w bok, przykazuje sobie surowo. – I jeśli byłbyś łaskaw, chciałbym znowu zasnąć, więc wyjdź.

- Jest o czym. To _ja_, John. Jestem obiektem zainteresowania całego świata. Nie czytasz ostatnich gazet? Albo chociażby ich nagłówków? Wspaniały Sherlock Holmes, Bohater Sherlock Holmes, Holmes Zbawiciel…

- Nie przesadzasz trochę?

- To ostatnie opublikowało _The Sun_. Nic na to nie poradzę. Chociaż nie, Mycroft mógłby ich pozwać, gdybym go o to poprosił.

John uśmiecha się kątem ust. Nie trwa to długo.

- John.

- Sherlock.

- John.

- Byłeś martwy. Zawsze jesteś – wyrzuca z siebie John, słowa eksplodują w powietrzu jak miniaturowe bomby. – Albo umierasz. Na tysiąc sposobów. Za każdym razem inaczej. Za każdym razem tak samo. Strasznie. Zostawiasz mnie samego. Albo ciągniesz za sobą. I to jest właśnie najgorsze, bo ty jesteś martwy, a ja żywy, więc nie mogę z tobą pójść. Chciałem. Próbowałem. Pójść za tobą. No wiesz, kiedy jeszcze myślałem, że… że…

- Nie żyję – kończy Sherlock rzeczowym, chłodnym tonem. – Ale żyję. Pomimo tego, co sądziłeś. I co teraz?

Z nieznanych przyczyn gardło Johna wysycha jeszcze bardziej. Patrzy Sherlockowi w oczy i zmusza go, żeby pierwszy odwrócił wzrok.

- Poczekaj – mówi Sherlock, wyjmując z kieszeni szlafroka małe pudełeczko. Wysypuje na dłoń dwie pastylki, wrzuca je do kieliszka – John nie wiedział, że mają w mieszkaniu kieliszki – za chwilę wychodzi i wraca z butelką wody.

- Połknij – rozkazuje Sherlock, grzechocząc proszkami w jego kierunku. John odruchowo odchyla głowę do tyłu.

- Jeśli to z twoich żelaznych zapasów na nudę, nie chcę. – Sherlock wywraca teatralnie oczami.

- Łatwiej zaśniesz. Obiecuję.

- Nie chcę!

Sherlock wzdycha ciężko, odstawiając tabletki i wodę na szafkę nocną. Wychodzi, nie ma go przez dłuższą chwilę i kiedy John myśli, że już nie wróci, słyszy lekkie kroki bosych stóp na drewnie. Sherlock siada na brzegu łóżka, w ręku trzymając skrzypce. Widząc spojrzenie Johna, wzrusza ramionami – _nie dałeś mi większego wyboru, Watson_ – i zaczyna grać coś, co w uszach laika brzmi jak staroirlandzka kołysanka.

- Nie musisz mnie niańczyć, wiesz – burczy John, a Sherlock, zapatrzony w okno nie odrywa palców od instrumentu, dłoni od smyczka, aż ciemność zamienia się w dźwięk, ciepło i bezpieczeństwo; a John pozwala swoim powiekom opaść pomimo niepokoju.

- Dziękuję – szepcze jeszcze resztką sił, zanim zapada w sen. Sherlock gra aż do rana.


	5. Chapter 5

Rano John odkrywa, że Sherlock wyszedł, nie tylko z jego pokoju, ale też i z domu.

Wzrusza ramionami, zaparza kawę, bo w głowie mu szumi, a wargi ma popękane, spuchnięte i czerwone, jakby za dużo wypił. Czajnik gwiżdże głośno – o Boże, o wiele za głośno – a John sobie przypomina. Sherlock. Koszmar. Skrzypce. Sen.

Druga pocztówka. To też wraca do niego z nową ostrością, tandetne zdjęcie Koloseum rozkładającego się w słońcu, o którym już nikt nie pamięta, jak bardzo było krwiożercze. Sherlock i Włochy, John przesuwa ręką po włosach myśląc o paradoksach, które zdarzają się w życiu. Ale musiało mu tam być dobrze, musiał się świetnie bawić, za kim tym razem się uganiał – za sycylijską mafią na wakacjach na kontynencie? John przełyka kawę, czując gorycz w ustach. A przecież posłodził.

_To pocieszające._

Tylko dwa słowa na odwrocie, napisane z rozmysłem, elegancką kursywą, bez pośpiechu. Kiedy Sherlock się spieszy, jego pismo przypomina kulfony niestarannego trzylatka. John to wie. Zastanawia się, dlaczego. _Szczegóły są ważne_, mówi donośnie głos pewnego detektywa konsultanta, z którym nauczył rozmawiać się w myślach tak dobrze, jak robił to w rzeczywistości.

Co miało być pocieszające? I dlaczego Sherlock napisał to z takim pietyzmem? Kawa urasta w ustach Johna niczym brązowy ocean, ma wrażenie, że zaraz wzbierze falą, wybijając mu zęby. Pluje do zlewu, ociera usta rękawem starej, popielatej bluzy służącej mu za górę od piżamy i w tej samej chwili postanawia porozmawiać z Mycroftem. Nim jednak wychodzi z domu, rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie na kartkę i zaintrygowany mruży oczy.

Kolejne słowa. Niemal niewidoczne, odciśnięte w papierze – Sherlock musiał mieć za dużo czasu, bawiąc się ze złoczyńcami w kotka i myszkę, myśli cynicznie John. Czuje się zupełnie odwrotnie. Niemal w panice sięga po ołówek, przewraca kubek, deszcz długopisów sypie się na podłogę. Stare sztuczki z dzieciństwa. Zaszyfrowane wiadomości od Harry. Triki podpatrzone u Conan-Doyle'a i Agathy Christie.

Nie ma pojęcia, że wstrzymuje oddech, zanim nie czuje bolących płuc i ze świstem wypuszcza powietrze.

_Anne_

_Mary_

_zwykłe imię_

John jest tak zaskoczony, że parska śmiechem. Siedząc na wygnaniu Sherlock myślał o _kobietach? _Niemożliwe. To przecież Sherlock. To… Sherlock.

Dlaczego ta hipoteza męczy go tak bardzo?

Zagadki się mnożą, rozrastają mu się w głowie, zasnuwając myśli. Dochodzi do wniosku, że oszaleje, zwariuje, jeśli coś – cokolwiek – się nie wyjaśni. John zna to uczucie, towarzyszyło mu przez najgorsze, pierwsze miesiące, każda minuta, sekunda, każde uderzenie serca jest wypełnione niepewnością – _dla-cze-go_ - i nie można zrobić nic, aby to zmienić. Obiecał sobie, że więcej do tego nie dopuści.

John musi porozmawiać z Mycroftem. Wychodzi, starannie zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Dzień jest rześki i świeży i zapowiada coś dobrego. John wystukuje wiadomość dla starszego z Holmesów. Najwyraźniej w klubie Diogenesa potrzeba uprzedniego zaanonsowania. Okej, niech będzie. Ostatnim razem ci cholerni baroneci wypuścili na niego psy.

MUSIMY POROZMAWIAC – J

John zatwierdza wysłanie wiadomości, spoglądając w górę na pogodne niebo. Jest dosyć zadowolony. Do chwili, kiedy ktoś wali go w tył głowy i świat rozmywa mu się przed oczami.

John poznaje, że jest w szpitalu nim jeszcze otworzy oczy. Znajomy zapach wdziera się w nozdrza i pod czaszkę, ostry i nieprzyjemny. Jest wszędzie, podchodzi mu do gardła i John boi się, że zwymiotuje. Z trudem unosi powieki.

Sala szpitalna. Jedna z tysiąca innych. Biała pościel, szorstka od częstego prania. John wlepia suche oczy w sufit, próbując przypomnieć sobie, po co, do cholery, wyszedł na ulicę. I czemu był taki nieostrożny. Dwie myśli wybuchają mu w głowie w tej samej chwili.

Jasny punkt: już nie chce mu się rzygać, więc prawdopodobnie nie ma wstrząsu mózgu.

Ciemny punkt: Sherlock. I wszystko, co z nim związane.

John zezuje po pokoju, ale Sherlocka tu nie ma. Jasne. Czemu miałby oczekiwać, że zainteresuje się nim teraz, w samym środku sprawy? Pewnie nawet nie wie, co go spotkało.

- Doktor John Watson? – do sali wkracza młoda kobieta w fartuchu. Spod bieli materiału wystają rękawy malinowej bluzki. Kobieta nie przypomina piękności z okładek magazynów, ale kiedy się uśmiecha wygląda bardzo miło. Jasne włosy ma spięte w profesjonalny kok, szare oczy szukają potwierdzenia tożsamości na twarzy Johna.

John ryzykując kolejny przypływ mdłości próbuje pokiwać głową. Czuje, że na słowa jest jeszcze za wcześnie.

- Nieźle pan oberwał, ale roentgen nie wykazał niczego niepokojącego. Wyliże się pan, jestem tego pewna. – Mówi coś jeszcze, a John łapie się na tym, że nie może oderwać wzroku od jej uśmiechu. Słońce odbija się w plastikowej plakietce pod broszką w kształcie pawiego oka i po dłuższej chwili Johnowi udaje się odcyfrować nazwisko.

DR MARY MORSTAN.

Mary. Ładne imię.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock pojawia się w szpitalu godzinę później, płaszcz ma rozpięty, a policzki – to dziwne – zaróżowione od biegu. Kiedy przypada do łóżka Johna, jego trencz pachnie Londynem – spalinami, zimnym powietrzem i perfumami obcych osób, od których John się krzywi. Zapachy w jego głowie są trzy razy silniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Zastanawia się, czy zawsze już tak będzie. Sherlock opacznie interpretuje jego reakcję.

- John – mówi, przykładając lodowatą dłoń do jego policzka. Johna przechodzi gwałtowny dreszcz. Głos Sherlocka jest cichy i gładki jak aksamit.

- Zastrzeliłem go, nim zdążyli mnie powstrzymać – mówi Sherlock obojętnie i to zdanie jest silniejsze niż zapachy, niż dotyk, niż _wszystko_. John dźwiga się do pozycji siedzącej, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. W głowie ma niedostrojony telewizor i może to dlatego źle zrozumiał.

- Co? – tylko tyle udaje mu się z siebie wydusić.

- Matthew Barthes. Trzykrotny morderca. Jeden ze szpicli Moriarty'ego. – mówi Sherlock wciąż tym pustym, nowym głosem w którym nie brzmi podziw dla samego siebie ani adrenalina. Z przepastnej kieszeni płaszcza wyjmuje papierosy i zapalniczkę, długie, blade palce ślizgają się, nim uda mu się zapalić płomień. John stanowczo odbiera mu zapalniczkę.

- Nie pal. Jesteś w szpitalu.

Sherlock rzuca mu gniewne spojrzenie.

- Ty nie rozumiesz, prawda? – pyta ostro, podchodząc do okna, ręce rozkłada szeroko jakby tłumaczył coś Andersonowi i Donovan, przez twarz przemyka mu złośliwy uśmieszek – Twój tyci móżdżek nie pomieścił tego, że to uderzenie w głowę to był tylko początek, że polują na ciebie, tak jak przewidziałeś, nie wiem zresztą dlaczego miałeś rację, bo _twoja_ inteligencja nie wybija się ponad przeciętną…

- Sherlock. Nic mi nie jest. – mówi John kategorycznie, wstając z łóżka, żeby go powstrzymać, bo ręce Sherlocka miotają się w jakimś koszmarnym tańcu, głos Sherlocka nie jest już aksamitnym szeptem, tylko wibrującym krzykiem, brzmiącym obco, jak kłamstwa, którymi karmił Johna przed skokiem. John sobie przypomina – rozłożone ramiona, słowa którym nie można wierzyć i ziemia nagle się rozstępuje.

Następne co pamięta to siebie na klęczkach w kałuży wymiocin – a więc jednak - i Sherlocka, który narzuca na niego płaszcz, a potem wściekłym głosem wzywa lekarza. Płaszcz znów pachnie znajomo, tytoniem, prochem i wodą kolońską Sherlocka, elementy ponownie wsuwają się na swoje miejsce i John przestaje tak strasznie się trząść.

John wyczuwa w kieszeni prostokąt pocztówki w tej samej chwili, w której Mary wchodzi do sali. Próbuje przekonać sam siebie, że Sherlock nie zauważył wsunięcia kartki za pasek spodni od piżamy, ale może z powodu zamieszania rzeczywiście tak jest. Postanawia przyjrzeć się jej później.

Mary grzecznie, ale zdecydowanie wyprasza Sherlocka z pokoju. Nie, nic mu nie będzie, tak, to lekki wstrząs mózgu, nie, na pewno nie zaśnie, dopilnujemy tego, tak, wiem, że to ważne, skończyłam medycynę do cholery. John mimo zawrotów głowy i gorzkiego posmaku w ustach próbuje się uśmiechnąć. Sherlock tego potrzebuje.

- Może pan przyjść jutro. A najlepiej pojutrze, kiedy doktor Watson będzie w lepszej formie – dolatuje go głos Mary z korytarza. John dałby wiele, żeby zobaczyć minę Sherlocka.

- Znam doktora Watsona na pewno dłużej i lepiej od pani, doktor… - wypowiedź Sherlocka zawisa zachęcająco w próżni, i John wydaje z siebie jęk. To wszystko prowadzi do najgorszego – do sztuki dedukcji, niech będzie przeklęta na wieki.

- Doktor Mary Morstan – odpowiada Mary nieco zadziornie i John nie może jej winić, czekając na potok szczerych słów płynący z ust detektywa.

- Tak. Rozumiem. Do widzenia. – Każde słowo Sherlocka jest cierpkie, a wypowiedź pocięta niemal na litery. Dopiero kiedy słyszy skrzypienie skórzanych półbutów po wypolerowanej posadzce szpitala, John nie może uwierzyć własnym uszom.

Sherlock się poddał. Sherlock, który z przyjemnością zszedłby do piekła, żeby przegadać diabła, wycofał się z konwersacji.

To niemożliwe.

Chwileczkę, co on takiego krzyczał?

- Nie jesteś nieśmiertelny! – wrzeszczy drugi Sherlock z jego głowy ze zdwojoną siłą. John przełyka ślinę. Chętnie napiłby się wody. _Nie jesteś nieśmiertelny, Sherlock._ Słowa Johna sprzed paru dni.

Sherlock ma rację. Inteligencja Johna jest poniżej przeciętnej.

Pospiesznie wyjmuje trzecią pocztówkę. Błyszcząca wieża Eiffla rozkraczona pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem. A więc Paryż. Miasto zakochanych. Tak mówią. Cóż, kartka nie należy do udanych, podmalowana milionem programów graficznych. Niebo nie jest tak fioletowe. A gwiazdy nigdy nie błyszczą tak mocno. Jest mniejsza, a może wydaje się mniejsza, bo jest na niej tylko jedno słowo. Napisane pospiesznie, jakby Sherlock się bał, że zmieni zdanie. Słowo, którego być może zabrakło im obu. Dzisiaj i w ogóle.

_Przepraszam. _


End file.
